The disclosed technology relates generally to decreasing the bit- and/or symbol-error rate of wired or wireless communications system when one or more interfering transmitters (or users) degrade the quality of a received signal. More particularly, the disclosed technology relates to new detector and decoder techniques for reducing the decoding error rate and/or decoding computational complexity.
The interference channel, e.g., the two-user Gaussian interference channel, is one of the most widely used and practically relevant communications channel models. For example, the interference channel model may include multiple transmitters (e.g., corresponding to two users) communicating to a number of receivers (e.g., each receiver belong to exactly one user) in the presence of interference and/or additive Gaussian noise. Further, the interference channel may further specify no cooperation between the transmitters and/or receivers of the various users.
The interference channel may be used to model a wide variety of deployments of commercial interest. For example, the Gaussian interference channel may be used to model a cellular system where neither base stations nor mobile stations coordinate transmissions. Additionally or alternatively, the Gaussian interference channel may be used to model transmissions and leakage in a digital subscriber line (DSL) modem downlink where no real-time coordination exists among modems or among customer premise equipment.